The fox and the demon
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: epic title right?.Naruto at the age of finally freed of the village at a cost he lost a life long freind but gained a power that was stronger then ever abd a loving father figure. How will his life play out in the foreign world?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah another plot bunny! wee anywho Iam a horrible writer because my spelling and such is off, but Ive decided to write another story.I love reviews so please review. **

**Rated M**

**

* * *

**

Naruto Uzumaki he was turning five tomorrow so he did as the hokage asked once again and locked his house up to the best of abilitys.

'Why do they hate us?' **'You know why.'**

Naruto crawled under the kitchen table and held a kunai close to his pulled his legs close to chest and wrapped his arms around his leg's watching the sun go down, He could hear the people already start to party even though the main event was tomorrow night.

Later the night Naruto was dozing off **'You brat dont you dare fall asleep our were both dead stay awake' **Naruto shook his head and did as he was told, he heard the people whisper harsh things about him.

''Demon''

''Murder''

Naruto wanted to shout back it wasnt him but he couldnt he was afraid, a rock flew into his window and crashed down on the floor.

Naruto shook violently with wide eyes trying to stay awake.

Nexts morning

Naruto got dressed and ready to fix his window. '' Alright! lets get started!''

''Shut up you demon child'' A stranger yelled at him, Naruto turned around and saw a pink haired girl grin at him and point '' Demon child, Demon child, Demon child will be sent away!''

The mother of the pink haired girl patted her head '' Hush now its a suprise'' Naruto cocked his head to the side as the women glared at him. 'Suprise?' **'It cant be good dont get your hopes up.'**

Naruto knew he was right but..suprise?.

Again the final night.

Naruto watched the shadows of the people surrounding his apartment dance on his walls, his eyes burned with the urge to cry he wiped his nose and stayed silent.

''DEMON WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE!''

"LEAVE OUR VILLAGE"

"MY FATHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"MONSTER"

Naruto heart started to race as he felt the crowd get reckless, **'Naruto your not going to make it..there's to many of them and they seem antsy to finish you off to night' **Naruto bit his lip to keep from calling out in sadness. **'Naruto hop threw the kitchen window no one's on that side and run.'**

Naruto wanted to stay in the building but as he felt the chakra rise in the shinobi's he knew they would just break in, Naruto crawled on to the table and cracked the window up silently. **'Hurry!'** Naruto jumped out of the window forgetting about the Kunai he had in his hand and accidently droped it on a pan.

Naruto heard the shinobi '' HES OVER HERE"

Naruto ran as fast as his feet could carry him ' Kyubbi! please' **'Way ahead of you'** Naruto felt the Kyubbi chakra take control and run him straight into a blonde girl with a ponytail she threw a flower at Naruto causing him to break his concentration.

''Mommy says your bad''

His world went dark.

''What happened to him?''

"I dont know but he needs help''

''I'll see what I can do.''

Naruto was wrapped in Kyubbi chakra, He was already starting to heal 'Kyubbi? where am I? am I dead?'** ' No kit..But. I am' **Naruto stood outside the cage with big watery blue eyes, he wiped his eyes lightly with his wrist and bawled up hands ' No no your my only friend! please dont die!'

**'Silly kit iam leaving you with honor of the kyubbi host and my power. Dont be scared..' The giant fox fell on the ground still facing Naruto from behind the bars he reached his giant claw outside of the cage 'To take my power and have us become one rip the seal off kit.'**

Naruto layed on Kyubbis soft warm fur ' but hokage..' **'Do it kit he's no longer in charge of where we are..your free now.'** Naruto looked up and climbed on the fur of the demons hand and ripped the real off.

Naruto felt a burning sensation and covered his face. **'Good kit..good.' Kyubbi grinned and shut his eyes for the last time on the boy.** 'No no no! I dont want power! iam..iam alone again.' Naruto looked around the emptyness of the mind he once shared and curled up.

''I think he's waking up..what is he.'' Naruto's eyes opened his deep intense blue eye had a black slit in them it looked scaryer since his eyes were wide first thing he saw was a girl with long black hair in werid looking green and white clothing, ''hey he's a fox demon!'' Naruto fox ear twitched twords the sound of a small looking person.

Naruto relized he was laying in someone's lap, he took a deep wiff of him and relized he smelled diffrent he hopped away from the people and backed himself into a corner and bared his fangs crouching over.

Everyone was in shock and looked at him with caution. '' He's a demon! let me slay him" Naruto glared hard at the wreched women who thought he could slay him '' No he's just scared he's nothing mere then a half demon possibly a child at that"

Naruto looked hard at the person talking it was the guy he was laying on earlyer he had long white hair and two fluffy white ear's on top of his head, he was wearing a red outfit. The guy walked over to him and held out his finger it had long nails on them that looked like claws.

''Iam Inuyasha.''

Naruto snapped at his finger but Inuyasha didnt pull back ''You must be scared whats your name I wont hurt you.'' Everyone seemed amazed at the kindness in Inuyasha voice.

Naruto seemed to simmer down abit ''Naruto..what are you?'' Inuyasha smiled '' Just like you a half demon.'' Naruto shook his head ''No no no! kyubbi is the only demon me only demon'' Inuyasha seemed confused '' No there our alot more demons out there.''

The girl who threaten to slay him stood up carrying a large wooden he didnt even know what to call it ''To many for my account''

Naruto glared hard at her and she left the hut, wait a hut Naruto looked around confused and forgot to not turn his back on the enemy but he didnt even know if they were the enemy.

Naruto looked at Inuyasha ''Where are you parents'' Naruto looked away '' They died when I was born..'' Inuyasha knew how that felt '' Did you come from a village?'' Naruto glared hard at the ground as his eyes watered '' No kid wanted to play..No adult would look at me with soft eyes..all i felt was cold hits and finally they threw me out.''

Inuyasha hands tightened on his leg,The girl with black hair and the werid outfit stood up and touched Inuyasha's shoulder, Naruto let out a menecing growl hiss '' Who are you''

The girl was a tad scared but smiled '' Iam Kagome.''

Inuyasha got up and scooped up Naruto '' He's nervous.. he seems not to trust humans anymore'' Inuyasha kimono surround Naruto and Naruto felt like he was in a red sea he felt calm and safe.

''Inuyasha here let me get him some clothes then.''

Inuyasha let Naruto go,Naruto winned alittle ''Nyah!'' Inuyasha smiled '' Go with Kagoma'' Naruto eyes widden in fear. ''She wont hurt you.'' Naruto took Kagome's finger and walked with her looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat criss crossed waiting for them to get back ''You know what your doing is wrong''.

''Songo looking for your brother after he slayed your village is whats wrong.'' Inuyasha spoke stilling keeping his position, Songo looked at him hurt ''You cant raise a demon!'' Inuyasha glared hard at her ''Just cause were not saving humans doesnt mean its natrual to let a child die.''

Songo shook her head not belieaving this '' Its a DEMON child'' Inuyasha looked at her glaring '' A half demon child that means its still half human'' Songo looked away from him '' We should just kill him there has to be a reason a village didnt want him.''

''So your going to kill me?'' Songo looked at him unbelieaving what she heard '' What? no why?'' Inuyasha looked at her hard '' My village didnt want me'' Songo forgotten inuyasha was half demon for a minute '' You dont count'' Inuyasha laughed abit ''Double standereds? well the truth is he isnt leaving and iam keeping him.''

Songo was about to retaliate intill Miroku put his hand on her shoulder she glared '' Fine but he isnt my responsability'' she stormed off. Miroku sighed ''Are you sure?'' Inuyasha looked hard at where Naruto went off to '' Deffinately''

Kagome came out giddy and claped her hands ''Everyone come see!'' Songo sat with Kirara on her lap mewing, Shippo sat nexts to Miroku cheerfully and Inuyasha had his eyes closed but his dog ear twitched in anticpation.

''Come on Naruto!'' Naruto walked out to the group his light blue eyes were normal again and he was wear a deep blue kimono it was the same look like as Inuyasha's his blonde hair wasnt spiked up it was flat against his head and he had a long streak of a dark red that was longer then the rest of his hair and he had nice set of fur dark red ears on top of his sea of yellow head it was marvelous sight.

''Wow! you look great'' Shippo ran over to Naruto and startled him at his sudden approch Naruto turned his body around and kicked Shippo straight into Miroku.

Everyone was on edge but Inuyasha '' You cant just walk up to him like that did you forget he was abused and dosent trust easily?'' Everyone knew he was true.

''Inu-inuyasha? d-do you like it?'' Naruto looked up at him hopefully, Inuyasha nodded '' It looks nice on you'' Naruto ran at Inuyasha barefooted grining happly his teeth sharp and claws out in front.

Songo took it as a attack and used her Hiraikous to slam into Naruto sending him outside.

Naruto was shocked by the empact and landed in the hard ground outside, Naruto was lost it was beautiful it was water and grass everywhere surrounded by diffrent forest smells.

Naruto looked up from the ground his arm in pain, Lady keade well old lady with an eye patch to Naruto came over and picked him up '' Oh what a younge demon you are''

Lady Keade smiled and tickeled Naruto, Naruto squirmed and let out aloud laughing squeel, Inuyasha stoped arguing with Songo and ran outside to see what was happening. ''LET HIM GO HE'S A DEMON"

Naruto felt memories wash over him and shivered violently '' Songo whats gotten into you'' Songo shoved Naruto out of Lady Keade's arm '' Iam being resonable! we dont know what he's going to be like when he gets older''

Inuyasha shoved Songo away '' Then i'am leaving.'' Miroku came out with hands up deffensivly '' You cant be serious'' Songo looked at him '' Fine two less demons for us have to worry about'' Kirara felt hurt..''Mew.''

Inuyasha looked at Songo '' Dont forget she is a demon.'' Songo looked at him hard '' But a tamed one''

Kagoma came outside glaring hard at Songo and slaped her,Songo looked at her in shock and touched her cheek ''Ka-Kagome?''

''Songo we started this journy long before we met you Inuyasha wants to be a FULL demon you want your brother and so you both use me to get to it iam not stupied you two start acting right and excepting Naruto or I'am going home for good.''

Songo and Inuyasha looked at the ground hurt. ' She was right.'

Naruto made grabby hands for Inuyasha, Inuyasha lifted him up. '' Fine.'' Naruto again was lost in a sea of red and dozed off made him think of Kyubbi's fur.

''Kyubbi..''

Lady Keade froze when she heard the soft whisper of Naruto.

* * *

**WOW this if the first chapter of the story i hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. BREAK

**Guess who has two thumbs, boobs and graduated.**

**This Girl**

**FINALLY I'm done with high-school,the drama everything 2012 was some sheeet for me,not gonna lie I thought I was gonna end up losing my mind.**

**I'm back (YAAY) and I had beta right? right..So he vanished, and with him he deleted every freaking chapter I made ahead of time. .Nothing.**

**Major trust issues now, my stories are my babies I would love a beta I know my writing sucks but over the years I'm hopping it got better the only problem I'm having is the switch from desktop to laptop I feel awkward typing long stuff on here. Hopefully I'll get over it.**

**So Yes let's get this over with and start yeah i'm give quick updates and reviews on ALL my stories skim threw and find the story and find the one you like, and find out the info on it SOME are being discontinued OR rewritten/Updated quicker then others. I'm also taking in story ideas and possibly going to updated my youtube with the trailers of each story AMV/MV format and some I've extend my boundaries to CMV which is (Cosplay music video's) so yes Cosplaying now,and here's the updates. Ugh i'm hungry..**

**Every berry tastes different: I actually want to rewrite this COMPLETE and make it build up more and not rushed (tell me your thoughts on that) and I also am planning on updating this Sunday OR rewriting it based on what you guys think,I love the idea of puck and rachel but I want puck to be more possessive more aggressive reach the point of no return, and I was rachel to still have that good girl quality and not fear the puck that's in love with her, I want her to be the only one that can control him, I want to push this couple to the edge and explore a dark-side to love with this pairing give me your thoughts.**

**Brother of mine your heart belongs to me: YES YES YES I'm going to continue this, I actually have a chapter already completed teaser** **_"Cody..please don't cry..no matter what" Zack's eyes stared deeply into his eyes, his grip on Codies waist tighten "I'm you'res"_ It's going to be updated Saturday I would give you two chapters but I'm still deciding about that another thing is i'm making a book two to this SO yes I tend to push this couple and then bring them back down it's a push and pull i'm doing and right now for a good while it's going to be pushed to the max and then ... CANT GIVE IT AWAY. Another thing is the last chapter that wasnt a story I need feedback on it do you think I should continue it? or what?**

**The Fox and the demon: I'm continuing this but it is going to be a bit slower then the rest due to low reviews,and because I can do so much with this story it's not as harder to come up with ideas, as the rest of them BUT I most diffidently am continuing this no re-writing, and Songo IS going to be bashed I love her but I think for what I have in mind for this story she is going to be the perfect bully/unaccepted to Naruto because of her background,If I can get more reviews on this I'll make an ATTEMPT to update this thursday or wed this week coming up**

**Teenage love drama: Rewriting, I totally went off the course I wanted to with the story it just went to shit in my mind, so I'm re-writing and will be continued but right now it's on a pause.**

**Burning Crimson: OH my baby, I love this one soooo much I really do.I'm FINISHING because the jerk might of deleted the stuff online but I do have it finished in my notebook, and I'm having difficulty writing it on here because as I said the transition from desktop to laptop it's mind blowing it's my me lazy at typing and I just dont like the feel of it, I PROMISE once I type this shit all up, I'm going back to chapter one and editing everything. UNLESS I find a beta but I'm having serious trust issues at this moment so, right now you can pause on reading and come back when I'm finished or grin and bare until I'm done and the re-read it when it's correct, This will have a book 2 by the way I'm already working on it, Once I update Brother of mine while waiting on my review limit on it I'm update this one, again I'm sorry for the wait but I am continuing this.**

** The back in his eyes replaced with red: This is some legit shit, I can't stand it I hate it I was a shitty writer at the time I can blame my age and my knowledge of writing it's just no no explanation for it lol, I'm finishing this but it's last on my list because it is complete it's done it's been on shelf collecting dust, problem is I can read have my shit, so yes (that's pretty bad) my hand writing was some shit, and my spelling so now I got to sit and actually correct my notebook then post here and then go back threw the chapters and fix it up, UNLESS I find a beta I can trust,but I honestly don't see that happening because even so this is some shit, it is legit one of my first fiction's I wrote I remember my first reviewer her name was fair maiden i believe and when i thought I lost her due to the rape scene I was upset BUT I'm still continuing just last on my list, if you like this story you can read Burning Crimson it's very good and I think you might like it.**

**A change of heart: This turned into digimon/pokemon for some reason I dont know what I was doing, but hell I'm keep doing it,I hope you guys love it, and I hope you guys continue to support it this is just like my other story " The fox and the demon" I'm updating this but there so much I can create with this it's on a pause for now if you like this,take a look at burning crimson and if you have the guts try your luck at trying to read the black in his eyes replaced with red. It has major spelling error's MAJOR so good luck lol But i am continuing just on pause until everything else is updated.**

**Secret is I've always loved you: Yes I'm continuing this, Very much so.I just letting the new episodes and the old episodes sink in and trying to debate on how to do this and keep it going the same because the new episodes got me thinking, I'm continuing this on random occasions it's not fair I know, but there's just so much I have to do with my other stories and this one by fair is the easiest one to update, If you like glee I have a Puck/Rachel story up, and if your open minded I also have a ZackxCody story. Until then please keep update on this story because it will be randomly updated.**

**Okay so,I'm already tired ugh this laptop you follow my story on fictionpress which is NellieInk, the incest/gay/lesbian story will be updated tomorrow, and people that bash it yes it's different it's a dark-side of romance, that I've dared to enter and never judge a book by it's cover because you'll be suprised what I have in store for that story**


	3. Dont kill me!

**Don't kill me!**

So guess who got a Beta? **I did! **She's going to be helping me with my fictionpress stories and my fanfiction stories also, we're going to also be doing future stories together. I trust her, and I feel like I will accomplish a lot more, because most of my stories are supposed to BEEN done, and on to the next's sadly they are not, but will be updated a lot faster.

I'm also getting a desktop this weekend woot woot! me and the laptop are not meant to coexist in this world together just saying,So yes she's going to go thru each chapter and fix all the errors I failed at correcting, and also we are taking Pairing idea's so if there is a story you want us to do then you can contact me here (which I will get to int time) or follow my fb which is on my page, you can request pairings, and or plots.I no longer respond to emails to much of a hassle but fb is on my phone you can post on my wall,and or message me I won't add cause I have to many friends from anime conventions and tumblr just to much but I will respond to 99% of every message and wall post unless I'm asleep. Another way to contact me is tumblr again on my page, I do cosplay request with friends meaning yuri,yaoi,straight, you request it will do it,I answer all questions and personal question there you can ask anonymously or not.

**Future stories**

**Zack is a sadistic murder that has murdered his whole foster family, but wait why is the cop's chasing Cody out of Food Lion?! Cody the sweet scaredy cat doesn't know whats going. LongStory 25 chapters length**

**Naruto fulfills his promise to Sakura, bringing back Sasuke, Everyone in the village is so happy there precious uchiha is back, Iruka notices Naruto hasn't moved from the konoha gates. " Naruto? Are you coming?" The villagers glare at Naruto still not liking the fact the demon lived in there village and harmed the uchiha, Sakura was so busy healing Sasuke she failed to notice Naruto didn't move nor did the foxy grin fall from his face..it actually looked..scary. " No Iruka-sensei I'm waiting for some people." Naruto giggled. Shino,Neji,Shikamaru Leave the village with Naruto to start there own assassination group worst then the akatsuki which Itachi and two other akatsuki members joined. No pairings/maybe**

**JimHawkinsxAriel What if Jim hawkins fell off his surfer? and landed in the ocean and not learned how to swim? and met Ariel who saved his life? How would these two teenage rebels fair out together in a world that wants them to be normal? safe? and to walk in a straight line?**

**CourtneyxDuncan NEW TOTAL DRAMA. Courtney joins but this time her heart isnt in the game, her mind is, and she's ready to take anyone out that gets in her way of that million. What if Duncan saw his old Courtney and began to realize his mistake? will he realize to late? **

**CourtneyxTrent Gwen broke up with Duncan realizing Trent was coming back to the show, but didnt realize he was coming back with Courtney, Duncan and Gwen both want there ex's back, but with Courtney brute force and Trent's kind heart they'll be unstoppable Yandere Courtney.**

**KagomaxSesshoumaru Kagome is sick and tired of Inuyasha running off with Kikyo so she breaks all connections she cuts her hair and destroys the bone eater well. HA that outta teach em! except one thing.. she forgot to go back to her time. She meets up with Sesshoumaru who she vents to and all he wants to do is rip out her voice box to shut her up, he tries to ditch her but she wont take the hint.**

**ItachixNaruto, The night Itachi kills his clan, he finds Naruto staring at him in amazement giving him a foxy grin, Itachi ends up taking Naruto with him and dipping out the two become unstoppable but kohana need there help? but doesn't know who they a truly are will they forgive itachi and make him have many many women? will they execute Naruto for being to strong and merging with the demon? Well the first idea is never going to happen not if Naruto has anything to do with it. " Anyone even think's about my mans dick any I'm disemboweling you and playing jump ropes with your intestines " Yandere Naruto Controlling Itachi.**

**Your thoughts about these stories? I need something to do while she updates and corrects my stories she doesn't want me updating anything until she's finished and checks the future chapters hehehe ;D I guess I really am bad at spelling.**

**But please Follow me on Facebook if you have any future ideas or pairings, or if you want to learn which conventions and cosplays I'm doing, or message me hear I don't mind.**

**Any questions at all go to my tumblr I'm trying to keep everything neat and separated as possible. **

**I literally have 20 messages all asking the same questions.I try to respond but Tumblr you can ask and i'll answer.**

**P.s. Yes Kuro I am a female who's 75% straight,and yes I prefer to dress like a dude at times. **

**:D Good luck and please enjoy!**


End file.
